Se7en Sins in Se7en Days
by InaAmakura
Summary: The seven sins from Full Metal Alchemist take a vaction and tell you about their nice sorta relaxing day. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.


**_7 SINS IN 7 DAYS_**

_Day 1: Gluttony_

_"Hi my name is Gluttony and I love to eat. But what I hate is to wait a long time to get my favorite food. So I'll show you what I mean."_

One day at a restaurant called De Pisa la te, I was hanging out in my usual spot, the food court of course. After I finished eating all the food there I was not satisfied. I thought all that food was yet only a appetizer to me. So I asked the waiter for steak, mash potatoes with gravy, caviar, Sushi, and popcorn chicken but that's not were it ended after I finishing eating all of that I ordered so much the man ran out of paper. When I ate all of that I wasn't finished yet I had to have desert. "Cake, cake, sugar and ice cream for me please!"I yelled and a waiter wearing puke green came to me and told me this,

"So sorry sir we have no more you see the children at table four ate em all and now you know there was no more." I felt as if I was going to die but I just remembered about the place down two blocks. I payed the man in charge and I ran as fast as I could to see not half of a soggy doughnut but Sugar Sweets was closed because the main guy was out of town. I saw the doughnut just sitting, sitting there staring at me calling my name when I was just about to get it a car ran right over it and the doughnut was stuck to the tires. So I just sat and waited till the hours got dark, dark and cold...when at last

morning came I sprang up to find a man in clean white saying to me, "Order up, what would you like today Gluttony?" At last I could have the taste of sweetness in my mouth at last, at last! When the man opened the shop I couldn't smell those doughnuts I couldn't smell anything in fact as I went around the corner all I saw was bits and bits of the doughnut and What I heard and saw run past my legs was a rat so fat it was bigger than the rats on the street. Then when the guy saw he said to me, "Sorry man, Better luck somewhere else." "I signed and walked out of the shop and as I looked up at the

sky I saw, I saw the sky was as dark as the night and once I took a step it started raining like cats and dogs rumbling through the skies. Hisses and barks so many I walked right out into the street without noticing a car in red and blue coming down the road. When I awoke I heard a woman's voice say, " sir you got hit by a truck and lost your arms so we as in the doctor and me are gonna reattach them." I was so hungry and exhausted I didn't move. After one day 24.7 hours passed I was up again and out at the Sugar Sweets. As I opened the door I saw that the man had put up a closed sign and forgot

to lock the door. As I stepped in I smelled nothing tasty but I saw shiny things. When I picked up a big shiny stone alarms went off and I heard police outside the shop. At that minute I knew where I was and where I wasn't. "I was just looking for some sweets!"I yelled but they took me in jail as the suspect anyways. As a week past I realized I hadn't got any food so I yelled, "Mr. Keyman you haven't brought food to my cell in over a week!" He told me back, "Oh sorry sir I guess I haven't noticed. One order of Doughnuts for fatman!" "Fatman...He's as fat as me."I thought. "Here are your

doughnuts"The keyman said giving me the doughnuts. My face was starting to light up until he said," oh sorry Fatman you don't need more doughnuts to make you fatter!"He took the doughnuts right out of my hand that he did. He took them away, he took em away and I never saw them again! After so many days passed I was finally out of jail. So I walked to Sugar Sweets which was now named Joe's Sweets. I opened the door and I saw fresh baked doughnuts, I sat down, and waited. When the waitress came I told her I wanted just one special doughnut. I waited for about an hour. Just when I

was about to give up she came with a rather large, sprinkled, chocolate covered doughnut. "Is this special enough for you sir?"The girl asked me. "You bet."I said. "See how long it took for me to get what I wanted...And it all worked out in the end...Waitress more please!"


End file.
